Long Lost Secret
by storytimeanubis
Summary: Is Nina really who we think her to be? Why did she come to England?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"With the mystery going on I really had no time to do what I came to England for. The main purpose of me coming to a school in England is so I could visit my dad. Being sent here over behavior issues is kind of ironic since my dad is in jail. I'm sure I had some time I could've came and see him but I've been scared to meet him. He did abandon my mom when he found out she was pregnant. I doubt he even wants to see me. It's summer now so no ones even going to question where I'm going because the only two people left at the house are out. Jerome's at Alfies for a few days and Trudy is out with her daughter since she trusts me to tend the house well. I push all my fear down to the bottom of my stomach as soon as I step out of the taxi and pay. I walk in the jail and get my visitors pass and get searched to make sure I don't have anything. I can't believe I'm finally meeting my father after 14 years. The officer points to him. My dad. He's sitting down at a table his head down staring at his hands. I sit in the chair across from him and he finally looks up. He gives me a wide smile and his eyes get glossy. "Is this real" he asks and a tear slips from his eye. I grab his hand that on the table tears forming in my own eyes "it sure is". We talk until the guard tells me I have to leave. I hug him across the table and watch as they take him out of the visiting room. I come to visit him frequently over the summer and we learn more about each other. I found out that I have a brother my age and a younger sister from a different mom. I was telling him about the boys I've "fancied" this year. I was telling him about Fabian. Then I was telling him about how I thought Jerome was hot when a sudden realization hit me. I gasped and my dad looked at me and asked "what". "Jerome Clarke is my brother isn't he" I asked. "Yes" my dad sighed. "Why doesn't he visit" I ask. How could he not want to see this incredible man? "I think he blames me for being sent to Anubis House. It is my fault but he would've ended up there by year 7 anyway. We've always been a poor family. I was trying to get us some extra cash but I fucked everything up like I normally do" my dad says as he begins to sob. "You do not fuck everything up dad! Jerome would forgive you if he would give you a chance. You're an amazing man!" I tell my dad and reach over and wipe his tears away. He grabs my hands and squeezes them. "Thank you Nina! Thank you for giving me a chance" he says. "You're my dad! I've barely got any family left I can't go around ignoring what I've got" I say and squeeze his hand back. We agree that I won't tell Jerome or my younger sister who I've come to find out her name is Poppy that I'm their sister but I'm going to start putting letters from dad in Jerome's mail since Jerome got letters from the jail blocked from getting sent to him. I take a stack of past letters dad has written and head on my way back to the house. I slip all but one in my purse. When I walk in the house I holler for Jerome, he comes out of his room looking like he's been asleep for three days. Which is actually a possibility with him. "This was on the doorstep for you" I say and hold out the letter. He rips it from my hands and heads back to his room. I smirk knowing soon my plan will play out and he'll go see dad. Maybe we can be a family soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting harder and harder to visit Dad since school started back in. If I did I would have to explain myself to everyone and it's really not any of their business. Not being able to see dad makes me really upset. Knowing Jerome still hasn't even considered seeing him makes me even more upset. We've gotten a new student who's pretty hot and flirtatious but I'm still trying to work things out with Fabian. I don't think he wants to be with me any longer he's distanced himself and him and Joy are closer than ever. I've had no one to talk to about these new dreams about an evil spirit I've gotten or the mark she left me with. She uses it against me. She basically owns me. I don't want to drag sibuna into another mystery the last was hard enough on them. They've finally gotten their lives back to normal. One thing lead to another and I got Fabian dragged into it. Than Amber. Patricia and Alfie weren't too far behind. I finally got to meet Poppy when I caught her snooping around Jerome's room. I played it cool and asked if she was related to Jerome that they looked a lot alike. She told she was his sister and we talked a little. She gave me her snap and ran off as soon as we heard Jerome coming. I act like I was coming from Fabian's room so he doesn't suspect anything. We chitchat for a few minutes and I go on my way. I get on my phone and add Poppy by the username she gave me. I want to get as close as possible with my siblings without telling them because I promised dad when the time came he could do it. We snap for a little bit and get to know each other and we start a streak. None of the members of Anubis house know I have a Snapchat. It was because of my "good girl" cover and plus it's the only way I talk to My American friends.

The next day I see Poppy in the hallway and wave. She comes straight over to me and we talk a little bit and take a picture before the bell rings. She told me she wanted me to help her with something that we could talk about it at lunch. I head straight to the common room for the middle school students and wait for her. She pulls me over to the corner and we sit and talk about what she found in Jerome's room. She found one the notes from dad. She wants me to help her see him and I tell her we will find a way soon. What I really meant was let me go talk to dad first to see what the fuck I should. I get her calmed down over the fact that her dads been in jail and that Jerome has hidden it from her. I give her a hug and the bell rings. I head to my next class and get interrogated by Amber why I wasn't at lunch. I make up a lie on the spot and say I wasn't feeling well so I spent lunch in the bathroom. I didn't want to tell Amber about Poppy. I'm 99 percent sure none of the house members know about her. After school Amber runs off with Alfie so I walk my little sister to her house. She begs me to come in and hang out and I easily gave in. We head up to her room. There's not a lot of 7th and 8th graders so Poppy has a room to herself. We begin listening to music and goofing around. "Raise your glass" by Pink comes on so I begin jamming out and singing in the middle of Poppy's room. Apparently she videotaped me and put it on her story. We take a picture together and Poppy tells me how she thought she was going to be a loser this year but shes gotten some cool friends this year including me. I head on to the house and Jerome pulls me to his room almost as soon as I get home. He shows me the video Poppy posted of me that says add my best friend NinaMartin.7. "What" I ask him my eyebrow quirked. "Why are you hanging out with my little sister" he says in a hushed voice like someone might hear him. "Because you me sister and me are close" I say. He rolls his eyes then gives me his pleading eyes and says "please don't tell anyone about her". "Don't worry. I don't want Amber all up my ass about being replaced" I say forgetting that I've only been unfiltered around Poppy and dad. "Did Nina the Goody Good just curse" Jerome asks with an amused smirk. "Oops" I laugh and shrug. He laughs too then continues on with "I thought you didn't have a snap". "We all have our secrets" I say. "I like this side of Nina" he says. "Yeah she ain't coming out around the other housemates though so don't get used to it. I just forgot to put my filter back on after me and Poppy hung out" I say. "I gotcha" he said with a smirk. Well I'm doing pretty good at bonding with both of my siblings.


End file.
